


I Don’t Understand Half the Things You Say, but I Laugh Anyway

by sweetbabywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabywolf/pseuds/sweetbabywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during/after Unleashed season 3, episode 4; Stiles thought Danny said he was kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Understand Half the Things You Say, but I Laugh Anyway

“I thought, “Stiles gasped out between Danny’s eager kisses, “you were kidding.”

“I thought I was kidding too, but I guess I wasn’t.” Danny’s hands were in Stiles’ hair grabbing it and pulling it. “You know your hair looks great grown out.”

“Th- wait didn’t you think it looked great before? It didn’t look good before? You don’t think?”

Danny smirked, his lips against Stiles’.  “It looked fine before, now can we _please_ go back to making out? And before you ask, yes this means you are attractive to gay guys.”

“Wait, Danny. We can’t. Not with my dad downstairs.”  Stiles gently pushed Danny off of him and sat on the bed with his fingers digging into the crumpled sheets of his bed. His mind was racing and everything seemed blurred. Was this really happening?

“…Would he not approve? Because I’m a guy?”

“WHAT? No. No. Danny he’s just protective and he’s the sheriff; that means he has _guns.”_ It was nice Stiles thought to have friends that could actually be harmed by guns. Friends. Was Danny his friend?  Danny never acted like they were friends.

Stiles focused his eyes on Danny. The way he had stupid, perfect hair and how his arms filled out his shirt made Stiles aware of his stupid, upturned nose and gangly limbs. But he was also focused on the fact that Danny was staring at anywhere that wasn’t Stiles.

“Stop! You don’t get to do that.”

Danny looked at him then away. “Do what?”

“You don’t get to show up to my house at 8 pm and just start making out with me, and then act normal. Like there was no making out. Because trust me Māhealani, there was making out .”

The corners of Danny’s lips turned up in a smile and his eyes turned to Stiles.

“Sorry. Guess I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’ve only had one boyfriend.”

“Yeah well I’ve had zero, so you’re definitely doing better than me.”

“Wow I’m doing better than you. Those are some high standards.”

Stiles response was to stick his tongue out at Danny. “C’mon, smartass, let’s go downstairs and have dinner with my dad. I might even let him order a pizza with meat on it, so he’ll be happy.”

Stiles got off the bed and walked over to his computer screen, squinted, and looked at his reflection.

“He might be so happy he’ll ignore these teeth marks all over my neck.”

Danny let out an awkward laugh.

Really, teeth marks? Between Danny and his wolves Stiles was going to be in constant fear of getting bitten. 


End file.
